


Cold

by prefectdraco



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fluff, Episode: s08e12 As Time Goes By, Fallen Castiel, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Season/Series 08 Spoilers, Sick Castiel, Spoilers, Winter, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2839415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prefectdraco/pseuds/prefectdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is sick and Sam takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally an answer to an ask I got on Tumblr, so that's why it's so short. I don't write that much, but if anyone wants anything written, you can ask me. I don't normally wite Sastiel but I can if you want me to. I'm more of a Destiel fan, but comment me prompts for new fanfictions please!  
> My tumblr is http://kevin-trans.tumblr.com

Castiel was lying in Sam’s bed - in their Bunker - with three blankets he had piled on top of himself. He pulled the hem of one of the blankets up to his nose, shivering. Ten minutes ago, he had been burning, and now he felt like he had just taken one of these Turkish baths.  He couldn’t wait for Sam to be back with hot chocolate. Being sick was horrible, especially in winter, and especially when the Bunker had no heating yet.

This was the first time Cas got sick since he became human (since, of course, angels couldn’t catch colds) and he didn’t enjoy it at all. He had been lying there all day, hiding under Sam’s blankets.

The only good part of being sick, Cas realized, was that Sam had cuddled with him the entire morning, and even though Castiel was insisting on him staying away from Cas because he didn’t want Sam to catch his cold, the former angel was glad he did that.

At noon, Sam said he was going to get groceries and make them hot chocolate. It had been half an hour and Sam wasn’t back yet. For Cas, it felt like an eternity.

A few minutes later, Sam walked in the room with a warm smile and two mugs of hot chocolate, and Castiel looked up at the hunter and grinned weakly.

Sam handed him a mug and sat on the bed with him, putting his forehand on the fallen angel’s cheek to feel his temperature. Sam’s hand felt freezing cold on Castiel’s burning hot forehead.

"Thank you, Sam," Castiel whispered feebly, before sipping the warm substance carefully. He closed his eyes in relief. "It’s delicious."

"You’re welcome," he drank his as well, and they looked at each other in silence.

After a few sips, Sam placed his mug on the bedside table, and leaned down to kiss Castiel.

Cas laughed and his mug almost spilled. “Wait, I’m gonna spill this everywhere!” he put the cup next to Sam’s, and Sam impatiently kissed him again, even after the hundred complaints Cas made telling him not to cuddle him.

Castiel smiled, kissing him back gently, cupping the hunter’s cheek. “I love you,” he murmured in Sam’s ear, and ran his hand through his hair.


End file.
